La défaite du coeur
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Hermione est une femme qui a multiplié les expérience, n'ayant plus aucunes illusions sur ce sentiment qu'on nomme "amour". Pourtant, une personne qu'elle croyait connaître lui fait découvrir un autre versant de ce mot qu'elle ne connaissait finalement pas.


**Titre:** La défaite du coeur

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating : **K+

**Perso :** Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger.

**Résumé :** Hermione est une femme qui a multiplié les expérience, n'ayant plus aucunes illusions sur ce sentiment qu'on nomme "amour". Pourtant, une personne qu'elle croyait connaître lui fait découvrir un autre versant de ce mot qu'elle ne connaissait finalement pas.

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Je suis de retour avec ... ça. Ce n'est pas une Song-fic. En fait, j'ai écris le poème qui m'a inspiré cette petite histoire. C'est plus une adaptation, une explicitation des vers du poème. Mais le poème complète l'histoire et inversement. Néanmoins, les deux peuvent-être lus séparément. J'attends d'ailleurs vos avis avec impatience. Ils seront importants. ^^_

_Sinon, pour celles qui suivent "Cette Femme qui le hantait", il me reste deux scènes du chapitre à écrire, dont une assez compliquée. Je me dépêche, promis. _

_Pour celles qui suivent "Papier à Lettres", le plan des lettres est fait, il ne me reste plus qu'à les écrire. Là aussi je me dépêche._

_Cette petite histoire est donc pour vous faire patienter, vous l'aurez compris ! ^^ _

_Sinon, j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. Moi, je suis rentrée en 2ème année de Lettres Modernes. ça fait trois jours, et je suis débordée de travail ! _

_Dernière chose et je vous laisse promis : J'ai ouvert une page Facebook ( le lien ne veut pas s'afficher, mais il se situe sur mon profil) où vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de mes fanfictions, notamment. Cela sera plus facile pour vous et au moins, vous me saurez toujours vivante ! ^^ Vous pourrez aussi discuter et échanger._

_Voilà ! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews si chères à mon cœur s'il vous plaît ! ^^_

* * *

**La défaite du cœur**

_J__'__étais pleine de convictions,_

_J__'__étais certaine de mes opinions,_

_J__'__étais sûre d__'__avoir raison. _

_Mais tout a été balayé _

_En cet instant où je t__'__ai rencontré. _

_C__'__est pourquoi je peux affirmer : _

_Je verse une unique larme, _

_Face au renversement de mon âme._

_Mon cœur dépose les armes ._

Je croyais en effet que tous les Hommes se valaient, qu'ils ne voulaient qu'une chose : mon corps. J'ai connu bien des expériences, j'ai connu bien des déceptions aussi. L'illusion qui m'a le plus blessée s'appelait Ron Weasley.

Je savais depuis longtemps qui il était, je savais qu'on était différents. Mais je l'aimais et j'étais aveuglée. J'ai cru que je pourrai le changer un peu plus. Seulement, bien qu'il m'aimait aussi, ce n'était pas encore assez. C'était le premier et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'oublier.

Pour y parvenir, j'ai multiplié les rencontres d'un soir. Moi, la sage Hermione Granger était devenue la plus dévergondée. Moi, le puit de science etde savoir, je n'avais pas encore tout appris de la vie. Je ne me suis alors faite ma propre idée, j'étais certaine de moi et de mes opinions. Je ne pouvais qu'avoir raison.

Mais tout s'est effondré quand je t'ai rencontré. En réalité, ce n'était pas une rencontre : je te connaissais déjà. Sept années passées à te faire face ne s'oublient pas si facilement. Toi professeur, moi élève, on ne peut pas dire que nous nous connaissions parfaitement.

C'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression de te rencontrer et de te découvrir pour la première fois ce jour-là. Je travaillais au Ministère, tu t'y étais rendu. Hasard ou destin - Qui sait ? - nous nous sommes trouvés, retrouvés pour ne plus nous lâcher.

Aujourd'hui, je m'interroge. Toi, Severus Rogue, mieux que quiconque tu peux comprendre qu'un bouclier m'entoure. Mais je sens qu'il se fragilise. Cela me fait autant souffrir de me voir si faible, de sentir mon orgueil blessé, que plaisir de voir que je me suis peut-être trompée dans mon jugement. J'ai aussi l'impression d'être dans l'attente. De quoi ? De savoir si tu ressens la même chose que moi ?

Qu'importe, mon cœur a arrêté la combat.

_Je n__'__ai jamais cru en l__'__amour, _

_Ce sentiment qui doit durer toujours _

_Et qui toujours est un secours. _

_Mais tu es celui qui m__'__a appris, _

_Que ce beau sentiment n__'__a pas de prix. _

_C__'__est pourquoi aujourd__'__hui je crie : _

_Oui, je ne suis qu__'__une femme, _

_Tu as conquis mon être et mon âme. _

_Mon cœur dépose les armes. _

Non, je n'ai jamais cru en cet amour-là. Je ne croyais pas qu'il existait. L'amour était pour moi un lien fort entre deux personnes, une forte amitié, simplement. Je pensais que c'était un engagement entre deux personnes qui n'aimaient pas la solitude et qui se ressemblaient assez pour décider de passer leur vie ensemble.

Mais tu m'as donné une toute autre vision de ce mot, de ce sentiment, Severus. Ton histoire m'a appris qu'aimer une personne, c'est la chérir et la protéger de manière héroïque, c'est-à-dire dans l'ombre de son soleil. Tu m'as aussi appris la véritable dimension physique de ce sentiment : la tendresse et non pas l'érotisme le plus extrême. Tu m'as donné à penser que l'amour était aussi une tendre pensée, un grand sourire, des yeux brillants, un air heureux et un bien précieux.

Je me laisse sombrer. Je sens que je cède, que les dernières barrières s'effondrent. Je ne suis qu'une femme après tout. Et l'homme que tu es m'a persuadée de céder.

Mon cœur dépose les armes.

_Je ne te croyais pas, Homme. _

_Je n__'__avais pas confiance en toi, Homme. _

_L__'__Homme n__'__était rien qu__'__un Homme. _

_Mais toi, tu es plus que cela_

_Car j__'__ai beaucoup d__'__admiration pour toi. _

_Ainsi, tu trouveras en moi _

_Ce que ton être réclame_

_Ainsi que les secrets de mon âme. _

_Mon cœur dépose les armes. _

J'avais finis par perdre espoir, Severus. J'ai rencontré beaucoup d'hommes qui avaient l'apparence de princes charmants et qui se sont révélés être d'effrayants monstres. J'avais perdu toute confiance en la race d'Homme, finissant par détester le sexe opposé, l'ignorer puis le mépriser. Je finissais par me suffire à moi-même et je surmontais de plus en plus facilement ces moments de solitude.

Mais lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés, j'ai pris conscience que je ne voulais pas que tu partes et me laisse à ma trop grande solitude. J'ai trouvé en toi une parfaite correspondance des mes goûts, des mes besoins, de mes intérêts.

J'en ai éprouvé encore plus d'admiration pour toi. Oui, l'admiration est un critère essentiel selon moi. Pour aimer un homme, il faut que je l'admire ce qui m'amènera à le respecter et à lui faire confiance. Le jour où cet homme me décevra, il perdra tout ça.

Tu es le premier que j'admire, Severus. Tu as non pas la beauté mais le charme, non pas le génie mais l'intelligence, non pas le plus grand des courages mais l'héroïsme. Tu es la simplicité et la solidité. Tu es la sécurité que je cherche.

Mais toi, penses-tu la même chose de moi ? De nous ? Ne m'emballerais-je pas sur des suppositions ?

Qu'importe, tu as les clefs de mon cœur et de mon âme. Tu auras le droit d'en visiter chaque recoin. Mais attention à toi : si tu oses détruire ces bouts de moi, si tu oses les utiliser contre moi, je te le ferai payer de telle sorte que jamais tu ne l'oublieras, Severus.

En attendant, mon cœur est vaincu et attend les conditions de son vainqueur.


End file.
